Winter Poboostukawa
Winter 'Poboostukawa '''is the final plant obtained in Iced Stream in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is unlocked when beating Iced Stream - Night 29. He slightly boosts most plants in a 3x3 area, with better boost going to winter plants. Winter Poboostukawa's aura will also transform plants (eg. Peashooter) into their colder versions (eg. Snow Pea). The colder plants that Winter Poboostukawa boosts more than regular plants are: * Snow Pea * Winter Melon * Iceberg Lettuce * Ice Bloom * Missile Toe * Hurrikale * Winter-mint * Cold Snapdragon * Ice Lily * Wintergreen * Icecone * Arctic Rose Origins Winter Poboostukawa is based on the Pohutukawa Tree (otherwise known as Metrosideros Excelsa), a native tree in New Zealand that produces red flowers around Christmas time. It is known for this, and is otherwise known as New Zealand's Christmas Tree. Winter Poboostukawa's name is based off three things, Winter, referring to it's cold plant boosts, Pohutukawa, the plant that Poboostukawa is based on, and Boost, referring to its ability to boost plants in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry Winter Poboostukawas boosts plants in a 3x3 area, with ice/snow plants get more of boost. It also can transform plants into it's colder, more icy versions.|description = Sorry.... I'm too cold to have an almanac entry..|box title = Winter Poboostukawa}} Upgrades Plant Food effect Winter Poboostukawa, when boosted with Plant Food, will boost all plants more than it usually does for 10 seconds. At this time, Winter Poboostukawa is immune to all zombie attacks. Winter-mint effect When boosted by Winter-mint, Winter Poboostukawa will boost ice/snow plants more and it will also make Winter-mints effect last longer. Strategies Winter Poboostukawa is a good plant to use with plants like Peashooter and other plants that can transform into ice/snow plants. Usually colder plants are more expensive in sun than normal plants, which can use to save them. However, it is not good at all with fire plants, as with plants like Fire Peashooter, they will have to transform into a Peashooter before turning into a Snow Pea, this will make Fire Peashooter lose it's ability and isn't really a good payoff to use it with. However, if plants cannot turn into their colder versions, then they are relatively good to use with Winter Poboostukawa as they can gain a small boost regardless. Gallery Winter PoboostukawaHD.png|HD Winter Poboostukawa made by Deciduu Winter PoboostukawaBlink.png|Winter Poboostukawa blinking made by Deciduu Winter PoboostukawaTile.png|Winter Poboostukawa's boost tiles recoloured by Deciduu Old Winter Poboostukawa2.png|Winter Poboostukawa's original tile. Winter PoboostukawaSeed.png|Winter Poboostukawa's seed packet made by Deciduu Winter PoboostukawaMockUp.png|Mock-up screenshot by Deciduu Trivia * Winter Poboostukawa cannot boost other Summer Poboostukawas or Winter Poboostukawas. * Snapdragons cannot be transformed into Cold Snapdragons when under Winter Poboostukawa's aura. * This was originally planned to be a seasonal plant, but was moved to be a plant for Iced Stream. Category:Aster's Creations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Ice Plants Category:Winter Plants Category:Trees Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants with slow recharge Category:Winter-mint Family plants Category:Aster 2020